The theme of the Center for Injury Research and Policy is the prevention and control of fatal and nonfatal injury and related disability among children and adolescents. Injury is the most compelling public health problem among our nation's youth. It is the leading cause of death and acquired disability among children and adolescents in the United States. Research leading to a better scientific understanding of the epidemiology, prevention, acute treatment, rehabilitation, and biomechanics of injuries among children and adolescents clearly deserve special focus and attention. Knowledge from adult injury research cannot be assumed to automatically apply to children. Children have unique anatomical, physiologic, psychological, and other developmental characteristics and needs that make them different from adults. Drawing upon the outstanding pediatric experience and expertise of its research faculty, the center will employ a multifaceted and multi-disciplinary approach to achieve its Aims: Aim 1. To improve the scientific understanding of the epidemiology, prevention, acute treatment, rehabilitation, and biomechanics of injuries to children and adolescents through research. Aim 2. To develop and conduct preliminary scientific studies (seed research projects) that will inform and guide future injury-related research. Aim 3. To conduct education and training to promote the field of injury prevention and control. Aim 4. To provide leadership in advocacy and technical assistance for prevention and control of injuries to children and adolescents. Aim 5. To promote professional development of center faculty and staff to help them become more successful as researchers, teachers, advocates, and leaders in the field of injury prevention and control. Aim 6. To conduct ongoing monitoring, evaluation, and improvement of center organizational structure and procedures to promote excellence in program management, quality, and effectiveness. During the next five years, the center will conduct the following major research projects: Critical Smoke Alarm Characteristics to Awaken Children From Stage 4 Sleep;Childhood Injury Statistics Using the National Electronic Injury Surveillance System;Impact of Pre- Hospital Factors on Functional Outcomes of Acutely Injured Children and Adolescents;Parent Safety Practices and Impulsivity;Child Passenger Safety Among Somali Living in Columbus, Ohio;and High School Sports Injury Surveillance and Intervention Evaluation.